


Sacrifice

by Emrys_King



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Freya too, Gen, Good Mordred, Good morgana, Hurt/Comfort, Kilgharrah dies, Knights are only mentioned, Lancelot is protective bff, Protective Kilgharrah (Merlin), arthur is an asshole, briefly, kilgharrah is kinda ooc, merthur if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrys_King/pseuds/Emrys_King
Summary: As the discussions of magic progress, Kilgharrah and his deeds are brought up.Arthur shows his relief at the dragon's death, but how does Merlin react?P.s Okay so maybe the summary is......bad to say the least. I did this at like 4 in the morning and I'm 2 days past my bedtime sooo..please have mercy.Lance is aliveMorgana is goodMordred is good AND is a KnightThe rest of the round table is only briefly mentioned.Oh and it's really sad.
Relationships: Kilgharrah & Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 36





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done. 
> 
> The issue at hand is a tear between two dimensions which allows otherworldly creatures to enter theirs. You know, the basics.
> 
> I haven't re read this or anything so if y'all find any mistakes, I'm sorry.

Magic was beautiful. 

The Knights, Guinevere and Arthur had found out about Merlin's magic weeks ago and their briefly answered questions culminated into the warlock explaining all his deeds to his friends.

He had begun with his first day in Camelot and the Lady Helen.

He had explained how Sir Mordred, who wasn't present at the moment, was the same druid boy Arthur had rescued all those years ago and Morgana, who was a witch, had never been evil but had been too afraid to return to Camelot after being manipulated by Morgause and hence, chose to be another secret protector of the kingdom. 

Lancelot had remained a Knight of the realm never leaving Arthur's side and known about the magic, of course. He had helped Merlin protect his secrets and assisted his endeavours.

Arthur had been furious. Two of his trusted knights and Merlin had lied to him constantly for years. And yet, he was glad it was Lancelot protecting both magic users; he trusted no one else to be so noble as to risk their Knighthood for their friends.

.

"At least that giant terror is dead now." Arthur had mumbled, receiving nods of agreeing from Leon and Gwen. Merlin on the other hand simply stood and dashed out of the room.

When they had broached the subject of the Dragon attacks, despite the help they had known Kilgharrah had provided in the past, those present at the time were still severely bitter about the damage he had caused. Understandable, yes, but their flippancy on the matter of his death hurt Merlin till he couldn't bear to be in the same room as them.

The King, his Knights and Gwen flinched and startled when they heard a downright feral growl emerge from within Lancelot. 

"You know nothing of what he has done for you, the things Kilgharrah sacrificed for you Arthur Pendragon. He is the reason you stand here today so show some bloody respect." He Knight hissed, shocking everyone present.

"I understand your hate after what he did to your kingdom, but Camelot would be nought but a pile of ash if it weren't for him, tens of thousands of times over." 

Lancelot was panting heavily after his outburst but suddenly calmed as he, along with Arthur, felt Merlin's presence in his mind.

"Leave us." Arthur commanded the others and they trickled out without questioning him. 

Only he and Lancelot remained.

Merlin projected a scene in their heads and Arthur's grip on the round table tightened, knuckles paling considerably as he complexion slackened.

Arthur watched, eyes closed, while Merlin knocked him out using magic as he tried to sacrifice himself to seal the tear in the dimensions which had led to the hoards of demons entering their world.

He saw Merlin and Lancelot arguing as they each tried to convince the other to allow them to give their lives instead.

Such loyalty Arthur was glad to be the center of, but he did not wish to see his friends' ends, nor did he wish to be the cause.

A rumble shook the ground on which they stood and the two men collapsed to the ground alongside Arthur's still frame. The Great Dragon flew into the cave and was seen conversing with the spirits of the gaping hole between the two dimensions. 

Lancelot was the first to awaken.

"What have you done?" He asked the Dragon, fear evident in the tremble of his voice.

"I would do everything in my power to keep you all safe. The whole lot of you have become quite dear to me, sir Knight. You, the witch, the druid boy....and the young Warlock of course. And if given the chance, as I have been given here, I would give up my life for all of you. Besides, the King should and must live. I have watched him, and I believe he is worthy of the title given to him." The dragon's rich voice resonated through the cave, sending shivers down Arthur's spine.

"No...." Was all Lancelot could mumble before collapsing to his knees in a weeping heap.

The dragon looked on him sadly, but said nothing.

"..Lancelot..what?" Merlin mumbled groggily, confusion and worry clearly present in his voice. Lancelot simply pointed towards Kilgharrah and realization dawned on Merlin like a shower of cold water.

He shook his head fervently, eyes squeezed shut, tears leaking from the corners. 

"No." He said tearfully but firmly, as though asserting his dominance over the Dragon would change what had been done.

Suddenly his eyes blazed gold and he rushed at the mighty creature, beating weakly against his massive gold plated chest. He sobbed miserably before collapsing helplessly as he cried.

"I've lost everything Kilgharrah, not you. Please not you too." He cried.

The dragon hushed him, curling himself around the trembling figure, a single golden tear slipping from a ginormous eye.

He smiled softly (an expression Arthur thought impossible from the beast) to Lancelot, who had begun to stand, wiping his own tear streaked face. 

Kilgharrah nodded at him and Lancelot peeled Merlin off of where he continued to cling to the dragon. Lancelot dragged Merlin, who continued to scream and thrash in his hold, away from Kilgharrah who walked closer to the tear.

He looked back at the two one last time before letting out a small, pitiful chuckle.

"Goodbye." He spoke in their minds.

And he was gone.

Merlin screamed and howled, sobbing bitterly as Lancelot shushed him, bringing the warlock's head to rest under his chin as he struggled to hold back his own sobs.

All of a sudden Merlin sat up, "Arthur." He whispered, eyes searching the cave.

"Enough, Merlin." Lancelot's tone was commanding. "You are grieving, mourning. I will get to Arthur, you need to leave." He advised.

A loud bang indicated the arrival of Morgana and Mordred who looked shocked. 

The young boy collapsed to the ground in a heap of shivers and sobs.

Morgana looked pale and yet, her cheeks were stained red and tears lined her face. She looked stunned and stood like stone where she had landed.

That was until her eyes landed on Arthur.

She growled as she made her way towards his unconscious form, looking ready to wring his neck herself. 

"Morgana no!" Lancelot yelled.

Merlin had already made his way out of the cave with Mordred supporting his weak frame. 

"Why not!" She screamed. "He is the reason for all our suffering. If it weren't for him none of this would have happened. So many innocent lives have been lost solely because of his birth, Lancelot. How many lives could have been saved, if this one never existed." 

"This is not on him and you know it, Gana." Lancelot admonished. "You don't mean any of that, you are just angry. This is his father's handiwork and for almost every wrong Arthur has committed, Uther is still responsible. He is changing for the better, even Kilgharrah saw that. What would his sacrifice have been for, if you kill Arthur."

He looked her in the eye, unflinching.

"He is your brother and you love him. Do not do something you will regret."

Lancelot walked up to his King and picked him up with ease. Morgana followed reluctantly. 

Arthur saw his Knight returning to Camelot while Morgana watched from the shadows. Merlin was no where to be seen.

Arthur then witnessed Merlin in the arms of a beautiful, glowing woman on the bank of a lake, sobbing into her neck as she soothed him.

The scene dissipated before him and he was back in the council room. Arthur collapsed to his knees, eyes welling with unshed tears. He looked up at Lancelot who indicated Merlin's location with a nod of his head.

Arthur ran out of the room and towards Merlin's own, barging through the door where Merlin sat, waiting.

"Merlin..." He whispered, unable to say anything more.

"Merlin," He said again.

Arthur walked up to the warlock and wrapped his arms securely around him as he murmured apology after apology. 

Merlin's arms came to rest on Arthur's shoulders as he slowly relaxed, melting into the embrace and warmth his King offered, accepting each apology. 

And if that is how Gaius found them, well, he wasn't going to say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret everything and nothing at the same time.


End file.
